A Lady Named Samantha
by Draco
Summary: Remus Lupin just wants to go live in his hometown of New Hoaten, which he hasn't visited for fifteen years. Only thing is, there are werewolves in this town, more then you might think...
1. The Cry of the Wolf

Chapter One  
The cry of the Wolf  
  
The village inn in New Hoaten was called 'The Howling Wolf'. It was a small inn, but respectable just the same, with old fashioned cheery rooms and a well lit bar. The owner, a beautiful tall blonde with long, sweeping hair, saw that 'The Howling Wolf' was the best inn near New Hoaten, and people flocked there to try some of the inn keeper's food and hospitality.  
  
There were two sections to New Hoaten. One section, the East Side, was made up of the plain everyday sort of houses you'd expect to see in any other respectable neighborhood. The houses were set in straight lines, and nobody in that section seemed the least bit odd, except for one fifteen year old girl with overlarge glasses and yellow hair that resembled straw, who had a startling interest in magic.  
  
The West Side, on the other hand, housed residents that were considered… well… a bit odd. There were houses standing that resembled turrets of castles to houses that seemed to shimmer with their own strange light. No one in this section in town had a mailbox, and children fond of running away at night swear that whispers in the dark, great flashes of light, and people wandering around in cloaks straight out of 'The Hobbit' are seen in the dark.  
  
Of course, no one ever seemed to be able to prove that there was anything wrong with the West Side of town. Samantha, the innkeeper, had seen to that.  
  
Samantha figured her wand idly, pretending not to hear the gossip floating up to her from around the round tables. Some of the people here were wizards and witches. Others were only foolish muggles. Rachel, the odd muggle girl, sat listening to every word a small group of wizards were saying. Samantha had had to wipe her memory more times…  
  
"Yesterday night some… thing broke into me field. Six sheep! Dead! Blood all over the place! But here's the thing! None of them were eaten! I figured one of those wild dogs wanted some fun…"  
  
Samantha winced, and glanced out the window. She knew what had happened all too well…  
  
Last night had been a full moon…  
  
  
Remus Lupin looked at the sign above the door of the inn wearily. He looked awful, his brown hair showing more and more gray, and his tired face showed more age then one would think possible.  
  
Remus allowed himself a grim smile before entering the inn. 'The Howling Wolf' he thought. 'What a fitting name.'  
  
Samantha glanced up as Remus entered the inn, then frowned. She hadn't seen him before, and with a small town like this it was surprising. She slipped on a small pair of magical glasses (which she had to wipe Rachel's memory twice to forget) and pretended to read a small slip of paper. Actually, she was watching Remus. The faint, golden glow around him marked him as a wizard. Samantha took the glasses off slowly, returning to her ordinary vision, and looked at Remus again. He couldn't be older then forty, really. Thirty-six was her guess. He'd look so much better if he didn't seem so wasted and ill…  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" Samantha heard herself asking him. Remus smiled a bit.  
  
"I'd just like some dinner," he muttered. Samantha nodded and hurried to the kitchens.  
  
Samantha thought hard as she gathered one of the dinners together, lavishing on a bit more food then usual on his plate. That man looked strangely familiar… where had she seen him before?  
  
"Here you are, sir," Samantha said, returning with Remus's plate. "Will you be staying long?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I have a small house in the West Side of town, although I haven't used it in years." Remus said. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Four sickles," Samantha said. Remus dug in his pocket and pulled out the change. "I live in the West Side, as well," she whispered. Remus smiled a bit.  
  
"Do you know where I could find some work? I was working at Hogwarts for a year, but I resigned." Remus asked. Samantha considered.   
  
"I could probably give you a job. Let me guess, you were teaching defense against the dark arts?"  
  
Remus nodded. "If you could get me a job, I'd be thrilled."  
  
"I swear that job is jinxed." Samantha grinned. "Meet me in the back office. I'm getting overloaded with work here, anyway." Samantha flashed Remus a dazzling smile. Remus grinned. She couldn't be that much younger then him… Samantha looked older then thirty…  
  
Rachel sipped her cider, pretending she hadn't heard a word  



	2. Rachel's Investigation

Chapter Two   
  
  
Rachel picked up her pen and her diary. Thinking for a moment, she started scribbling down notes.  
  
7-24  
9:00 p.m.  
  
I definitely heard the men from West Side discussing something called 'Quitish' at the inn tonight. They were talking about who was going to win a cup, or something like that. I didn't get close enough to hear everything, because I noticed Samantha was looking at me pretty hard. I'm very sure she's in on this. I'm really very glad I've been writing down what I've been hearing. Something has been happening to my memory, or else I'm just really forgetful.  
  
Also, a stranger came in the inn last night. Samantha put on those funny glasses and stared at him before taking his order. I was watching. I'm going to have to find out what those things are.  
  
Samantha told the man she lived in West Side, and I'm pretty sure the man lives there too. Maybe saying that you live in West Side is a secret code. The man said something about 'Hogwarts' and said he taught 'defense against the dark arts'. I'm not sure if that's important, but I'll write it anyway. Samantha said that she could give him a job. I'll go back tomorrow night, see if I can pick any more news up.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Last night six of this farmer's sheep were killed. I'm not sure, but I swear Samantha looked out of the window when she heard this. I'm just taking a stab in the dark.  
  
-Rachel  
  
  
  
  
Samantha and Remus walked home together. Remus wasn't sure what his house would look like, though. After all, he hadn't visited it in fifteen years. Samantha said she lived on the very edge of town, so she could walk him all the way home.  
  
Remus sighed as his house came into view. It didn't look as bad as one might think, but it still looked like a wreck. It was small, and several of the windows were broken, and boards were falling off of the sides. It looked very gloomy and creepy.  
  
Samantha pretended not to notice. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
Remus smiled. "Tomorrow,"  
  
***  
  
Remus showed up a few minutes early at the inn the next day. Samantha was already there, making breakfast.  
  
"I suppose it's just asking too much that you can cook?" she asked. "I don't like using magic much, because of Rachel, but you're free to go ahead if you think you're good enough,"  
  
Remus laughed. "If I wasn't so handy with my wand I'm sure many houses would've burned down long ago,"  
  
Samantha laughed. "Right. Just a few tips. Number one: Look out for Rachel. She's a muggle girl with great big glasses and haystack hair, and she's incredibly nosy. If she sees anything, wipe her memory. Trust me, don't give Rachel slack.  
  
"Number two: Stay away from Cuimín Snape. He's trouble."  
  
"Snape?" Lupin asked, whipping around to face her. "He doesn't happen to be related to Severus Snape, does he?"  
  
"Cousins, I think. Cuimín hates muggles, but he comes in once in a while to curse them. Rachel's been picking up on that, too.  
  
"Number three: Don't say anything that even faintly hints of magic to Terry McClosh, you'll know her when you see her, she's covered with four leaf clovers and horse shoes and other superstitious nonsense."  
  
"Number four: Try to stomp out any rumors you hear pertaining to magic. There's a werewolf lose in town, he... or she... got a muggle's sheep yesterday."  
  
Remus swallowed nervously. Where was he the night before yesterday...? No... it couldn't have been him... he'd locked himself in an abandoned tool shed...  
  
Samantha was watching him carefully now. "Scared of werewolves?" she asked.  
  
Remus forced himself to smile slightly. "Who isn't? I just hope it didn't bite anyone..."  
  
"Yea..." Samantha said, shuttering. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. The inn's about to open. I'd better start cooking,"  
  
Remus nodded and started washing the tables, fixing the fire. At nine o'clock Samantha opened up the inn.  
  
The first person inside was a short muggle girl, with over large classes, yellow hair, and a crooked smile. "I saw you here yesterday, didn't I?" she asked him.  
  
Remus nodded. Could this be Rachel?  
  
"Samantha gave you a job, then. That would be like Samantha. She's the nicest lady in town." Rachel's hazel eyes sparkled. "I haven't seen you here before. Where you from?"  
  
Remus smiled. Rachel seemed friendly enough, and she wasn't nosing at all. "I just came in from the north. I used to live here, fifteen years ago or so,"  
  
Rachel smiled. "What was this place like then?"  
  
Remus started washing another table. "This was an inn, but it wasn't so nice. It was called 'The Weeping Lady' back then."  
  
"'The Weeping Lady'... that sounds so tragic. I think I prefer 'The Howling Wolf', though. It seems mysterious and magical." Rachel glanced at him sideways, studying him carefully. Play it slow, she reminded herself. No sense in rushing.  
  
Remus walked over to tend the fire. "I didn't like this place much as 'The Weeping Lady'. You're right, 'The Howling Wolf' does sound better."  
  
Rachel frowned. "Did you hear about the attack on Greatric's sheep? He lost six of them."  
  
Was it her imagination, or did Remus stand up more quickly then was natural?  
  
Remus smiled. "I've heard something like that. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Samantha has my usual cider ready in the kitchen. She'll bring it out in twenty six seconds." Rachel removed her glasses and smiled mischievously. "I've got my routine down to a fine art,"  
  
"So, what's you're name?" Remus asked. "Call me Lupin,"  
  
"I'm Rachel. Samantha calls me Nosy Rachel, keeper of all small town gossip. I've got tittles with my name."  
  
Samantha appeared suddenly, holding a steaming mug of cider. "There you are, Rachel. Remus, Berwyn is going to be here soon. Help me dish his plate up."  
  
Remus followed Samantha back into the kitchen. "I warned you," Samantha grinned. "She was going slow, that time."  
  
"Who's Berwyn?" Remus asked, getting a plate.  
  
"Berwyn Deyoung. Big, white haired man. He's a wizard, pretty interested in muggles, though, actually. He's taken to breeding sheep, although he helps them out a bit," Samantha shook her head. "He's using his magic to make his sheep better then all the others. Making a bundle, I hear."  
  
Remus nodded, and Samantha gave him the loaded plate. Remus took it out to the dinning room.  
  
As if on que, a large, muscular young man with snow-white hair opened the door. "Right on time, as usual." Samantha called from the kitchens.  
  
Berwyn smiled and nodded. Remus continued to work at keeping the inn tidy. Rachel left after about an hour, although she seemed very reluctant to go. Samantha assured Remus that this was usual.  
  
"We all have our routines, and Rachel always leaves at exactly this time and comes back every night at seven. She'll be back. I wish some of our other customers had similar schedules. It would be so much easier to keep things running smoothly."  
  
When the inn closed at ten, Remus was only too happy to leave. The work was pleasant enough, but it still was a long, hard workday. Samantha walked him home again.  
  
"Take a day off tomorrow. I have a part time worker coming in," She said. "I take time off at one... you want to come with me around town? I could introduce you to a few of the people around here..."  
  
Remus agreed, wondering if he really looked that tired.  
  
***  
  
Rachel walked quietly as she could to the West Side of town. The houses grew taller and more mysterious. If at all possible, Rachel wanted to live in a house like that when she got older. A bit of red light caught her eye, but as soon as she focused on it, it was gone.  
  
There was something interesting and exciting about this neighborhood, and only time would tell exactly what it was...  
  
***  
  
Remus tried desperately to smooth down his hair and wear his nicer clothes the next day. It didn't work, especially. The house was old and creaky, although Samantha pretended not to notice.  
  
Samantha arrived at his house right on time. Remus smiled. She had put her long yellow hair into a ponytail, and was wearing muggle clothing, which looked rather nice on her.  
  
"Thanks for coming with, Remus," Samantha said, smiling. Remus nodded and headed into West Side town, with Samantha.  
  
"Remus? Look over there, at the lady on the other side of the street. That's Sophie Deattle, one of the sweetest ladies in town."  
  
Remus glanced up. If someone didn't know what the words 'first impression' meant, one look at Sophie Deattle would tell all. She was a chunky older woman, wearing gaudy bright clothing with pastel jewelry, carrying an enormous polka dotted handbag. She smiled broadly as Samantha waved to her.  
  
"Well! Hello, Samantha! And who might you be?" Sophie's words were cheerful and energetic. Remus smiled, instantly liking Sophie.  
  
"This is my friend Remus Lupin. He just arrived in town the other day," Samantha said.  
  
"Well! Isn't that lovely! You two make such a cute couple!" Sophie declared. Remus glanced over quickly at Samantha, who looked rather resigned.   
  
"We need to go into town, Sophie, but why don't you come over some time?" Samantha said cheerfully.  
  
"You know, I bet I will! Good bye, Samantha, Remus!" and with that, Sophie turned and marched down the street.  
  
Samantha sighed a bit. "Sorry about that. Sophie is known around town for being an ecstatic matchmaker. You wouldn't believe the stunts she's tried..."  
  
Remus smiled, and together, he and Samantha walked through the town.  
  
***  
  
Remus was back at the inn the next day, making sure Rachel wasn't up to anything and keeping an ear on the muggle's gossip. Samantha had said that this was one of the biggest parts of the job, since when a muggle wanted to gossip, they would come straight to the inn.  
  
Rachel hadn't tried anything sneaky, and so far, in Remus's eyes, she was just a sweet muggle girl who was so interested in fantasy that she had Samantha all stirred up.  
  
Later that night, after Samantha had gotten Rachel's usual seven o'clock mug of cider, Cuimín Snape entered the inn.  
  
The first thing you would think of when you saw Cuimín Snape were the words 'tall, dark, and deadly'. He had a slim, tall figure, with dark brown hair, and seemed to be very silent in a scheming sort of a way. Remus shivered involuntarily when he saw him for the first time. It brought back the words from a muggle poem he had read once, "...and his eyes have all the seemings of a demon's that is dreaming..."  
  
Edger Allen Poe, what would we be doing without you? Remus thought as he cleared a table for Cuimín. Probably sleeping much easier. That poem, called 'The Raven', was one of the creepier pieces of literature Remus had ever read.  
  
Cuimín sneered at Remus and sat down at the table. "Bring me some wine. Samantha knows what I like,"  
  
Remus nodded and left for the kitchen. Samantha frowned.  
  
"Cuimín wants wine?" she asked. "Last time he asked for wine he nearly blew the inn in two... I'll get it."  
  
She handed Remus a bottle, and whispered, "Keep a sharp eye on him. He's more trouble then Rachel."  
  
Remus nodded. Judging from his cousin, that was most likely true.  
  
Cuimín sneered when Remus brought him the wine. "It took you long enough,"  
  
"My appoligies," Remus muttered. He noticed Rachel watching Cuimín intently, a clever looking frown on her face.  
  
Cuimín was quiet for about a half an hour. Rachel sipped her cider, listening to the local gossip, if not contributing to it. At first Remus thought Samantha was just worrying over nothing.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that?" Cuimín asked one of the farmers. Remus, trying to keep track of half a dozen conversations at once, missed what had been said. He sounded just like Severus when he was about to draw his wand.  
  
"I asked if you made it a hobby insulting people or can you just not help yourself?" a muggle asked him, wearing an identicle sneer. Remus glanced at Samantha who winced and jerked her head at Rachel who seemed to be taking in everything. Samantha mouthed the words, "No magic,"  
  
Without warning, Cuimín Snape socked the farmer in the jaw. At least three farmers returned by jumping on him. Cuimín went for his wand.  
  
Samantha grabbed her wand and made a sound like a gun shot. "No more!" she yelled. Everything seemed to freeze.  
  
"Cuimín, I have told you again and again, if you can not control yourself, then get out of my inn!" Samantha growled. Cuimín scowled at her, and with deliberate slowness, got up and left.  
  
Samantha scanned the inn, wondering if there was need for memory charms. Rachel would be getting one, she knew too much already...  
  
Samantha swallowed in surprise. Where Rachel had been sitting was a near empty mug of cider, some money on the table, and an empty chair.  
  
Samantha had to wonder for a moment exactly how much Rachel knew...  



	3. West Side

Chapter Three  
  
Work seemed rather uneventful after that. Rachel still came to the inn according to her schedule, but she didn't make any small talk like before, and she kept an eye on Samantha almost every moment.  
  
Things were smooth until next week, which started with a beautiful woman entering the inn.  
  
"That's Ranjana Tavii," Samantha whispered. "One of us. She thinks she's so high and mighty. Treat her like a queen, Remus. She may be a snob, but she pays well,"  
  
Ranjana Tavii had olive colored skin, straight black hair, and brown eyes that seemed black they were so dark. She carried her head in a high and lofty fashion, and she seemed like foreign royalty, all in all. Even her clothing, a dark strappy dress, was perfect and upper class.  
  
"Bring me some wine, the best you have," she ordered Remus. Remus nodded humbly and went into the kitchens. Rachel, who had been acting rather out of it, started watching with interest. Remus had found that beneath her small talk she was a very clever, scheming girl, who kept notes on all the rumors around town.  
  
Of course, Remus had thought. The perfect way to keep from getting set back by a memory charm.  
  
Ranjana took the wine without speaking. She turned her head slowly and glared at a muggle, who had been eyeing her. He turned red and looked away quickly.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" she asked the muggle loudly. He shrunk back in his chair. Ranjana was amazingly intimidating. She stood up. "Because if you do..."  
  
The muggle stood up, dodged around the table, and left the inn at a run. Ranjana sat back down, glaring at the door with a sneer on her olive face. She sipped her wine slowly.  
  
Samantha shook her head. "At least he paid in advance. Ranjana keeps grudges. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side," she told Remus quietly.  
  
Just then the door swung open. A woman dressed all in green stepped in. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, but was dressed oddly, a horseshoe had been sewn onto her handbag and a large four-leaf clover was displayed on a white pin. A rabbit's foot swung on her key chain by her side. She looked very nervous, and stepped in quickly.  
  
"I told you about her a few days ago," Samantha muttered. "Terry McClosh, the most superstitious woman in England,"   
  
Remus had no doubts about that. Terry sat down and started knocking on the table. Remus walked up to her. She smiled. "You should be more careful. You almost stepped on a crack. You know why I knocked on the table?"  
  
"Um... no... why did you knock on the table?" Remus asked, wondering if she was going to order anything.  
  
"To drive the ghosts away, silly!" She laughed nervously. Remus saw Rachel rolling her eyes in a big way. "I'll take some Irish brandy."  
  
As if that woman wasn't paranoid enough without alcohol... Remus shook his head, reminding himself that he was there to serve the drinks, not to lecture the customers. Samantha shook her head pityingly before taking the orders of a group of muggles.  
  
"Hey, Samantha, have you heard about Berwyn?" one of the muggles asked her. Samantha shook her head.  
  
"Berwyn's been trying to hush it up. Ten of the sheep he had sold the other day exploded! Now no one else will buy from him. In fact, they're all returning his sheep and asking for refunds. The guys gone broke!" he said loudly.  
  
"Really?" Samantha said, her hand in her pocket, going for her wand. Rachel got up and made for the door.  
  
Remus followed Rachel. Samantha nodded at him, grateful. Rachel left the building.  
  
"Rachel!" Remus called. Rachel turned around.   
  
"What is it? Did I leave something?" she asked.  
  
Remus brought out his wand.   
  
Rachel sneered. "Oh great and powerful wizard, spare me. Samantha has been putting forgetfulness spells on me for weeks. Do you know how annoying it is to keep getting your memory wiped?"  
  
Remus hesitated, then shook his head. Making sure no one was watching, he cast a small memory charm on the girl. Just enough to make her forget the last five minutes.  
  
Rachel's face went blank at once. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You alright? You forgot your pen?" Remus held it out to her.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I'd better be getting home." Rachel smiled and walked away.  
  
Before she was out of sight completely, Rachel stopped to examine the note that was clutched in her hand.  
  
"I was right. Berwyn's sheep exploded." It said in very fast, sloppy letters. Rachel instantly knew what had happened and grinned.  
  
No wizard or wizardess was going to get the better of her...  
  
***  
  
Rachel looked over her notes very carefully, putting pieces and ideas together, formulating ideas to explain some of the things she knew. Finaly, she came up with the answer.  
  
It was perfect. There was just one thing to do now.   
  
"Let's see if this works." Rachel grinned and closed her book. If her memory was wiped again, it was nothing lost. Everything she needed was right here...  
  
***  
  
The next day Rachel headed for the West Side in broad daylight.  
  
An old man walked up to Rachel and stood directly in her path. "Excuse me, miss?" he asked. "You live around here?"  
  
"I'm from West Side, yes," Rachel laughed. "What else would I be doing here?"  
  
"Haven't seen you before," the man mumbled, moving aside. "And you are wearing muggle clothing..."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just came from East Side. You expect me to wear my robes there?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all," the man mumbled.  
  
"So, who do you think is going to win the Quitish cup?" Rachel asked.  
  
"What? Quidditch? Ireland, of course! You think I'll be cheering for Bulgaria? And what about those broomsticks?! All firebolts!" exclaimed the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Chaser. My nickname. Rather proud of it, actually. I used to play Chaser on the school Quidditch team, when I was in Hogwarts. You there now?"  
  
"Hogwarts?" Rachel flashed back to Remus's conversation with Samantha a few weeks ago. "Of course! You think defense against the dark arts is jinxed, too?"  
  
Chaser laughed. "Perhaps. I shouldn't delay you anymore. What's your name, by the way?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Call me Morwen," she said, reflecting on her favorite book, Searching for Dragons. Well... it was the name of a witch...  
  
"Nice talking to you, Morwen!" Chaser grinned.  
  
Rachel strode along the street, talking to more and more people, some of which thought she was odd, but most certainly not a 'muggle'. She grinned.  
  
Now she knew everything.  
  
  
  



	4. The Dance

Chapter Four  
  
Next week, the entire inn was buzzing with the news of the annual New Hoaten dance. Women were flocking to stores, buying dresses, getting make-up, scheduling appointments with hairdressers. Many of the witches and wizards were planning on going as well.  
  
Remus glanced at Samantha. So far twelve people had asked her to the dance, but she had just politely said that she'd think about it each time. Sophie, Samantha's friend, was gleefully trying to set people up, and was meeting disastrous failures that didn't seem to dim her enthusiasm at all.  
  
Rachel, on the other hand, either had made up her mind not to come, or else no one wanted her as a date. Remus felt badly about wiping her memory, after watching Rachel sip her cider quietly alone in her corner while all the other fifteen-year old girls talked amongst themselves about their boyfriends in the middle of the room. Rachel didn't seem to mind, though. Lately, she'd been preoccupied with something other then balls and dances.  
  
Samantha shuttered to think what.   
  
Remus glanced at Samantha again. She was probably waiting for someone else to ask her to the dance. Possibly she wanted to go with... him?  
  
Remus shook his head. You do not go to dances with your employer. All in all, it was a bad idea.  
  
No harm in asking, though. Just to get his mind off things...  
  
Remus starting clearing a deserted table, debating with himself. Finaly, he walked over to Samantha.  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Yes?" Samantha looked up from her paperwork.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Remus asked, wondering if he was insane.  
  
Samantha smiled prettily. "I'd love to,"  
  
Remus blinked, wondering if he had heard right, then smiled.  
  
Samantha had chosen him out of over a dozen muggles and wizards. Why was that?  
  
***  
  
Sophie, after learning who Remus was going to the dance with, became instantly ecstatic and dragged him to a wizard store that sold muggle clothing, and bought him a new suit. People smiled as Sophie led him around, and many gave Remus knowing looks, most of them Sophie's former victims.  
  
Despite Sophie's lack in taste of clothing, she obviously knew exactly what Remus would like. She bought him a great looking, matching outfit. Remus hardly believed it.  
  
"I should really be paying for these on my own..." Remus started saying again.   
  
Sophie brushed the comment back. "I've been trying to hook Samantha up for years and years! Don't you talk like that! I know what muggles wear! Chances are you'll show up to the dance in a muggle lady's nightdress!"  
  
Samantha just laughed when she heard about this. "Of course Sophie would do that! She's always involved in some scheme or another! Just humor her... she loves doing that!"  
  
"Apperently," Remus had said.  
  
***  
  
Samantha twirled in front of the mirror in her new dress the night of the dance. Honestly, Remus had to be the sweetest man she knew, someone who didn't look at her only for her looks. She had been waiting for him to ask her to the dance for two days before he had worked up his nerve.  
  
Samantha was wearing a lovely dress, with sleeves that rested more on her arms then her shoulders, and ended just below her knees. It was a deep midnight blue shade, that made her light skin and her long, sun blonde hair stand out.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Samantha opened it to find Remus, the gray in his hair gone, and his brown eyes sparkling. He was dressed in the suite Sophie had gotten him, and it looked great on him, something that was surprising when you were speaking of Sophie's taste in clothing.  
  
Remus swallowed nervously. "You look great," he said, offering her his arm.   
  
Samantha smiled and took it. "So do you,"  
  
And Remus and Samantha walked to the dance.  
  
***  
  
Rachel stood facing the huge building where the annual New Hoaten dance was held. There was a look of great disappointment and bitterness about her face. It wasn't as if anyone had even thought of asking her... she knew how to tame her haystack hair on occasion, and she could've worn her contacts (which she despised with a passion). Someone could have asked her... anyone could have asked her...  
  
After all, what was the use of finding out one of the biggest secrets in history if no one was there to recognize it? What was the use of being the cleverest girl in the town if your talents were just brushed aside?  
  
Rachel passes a group of girls, all dressed in elegant gowns, each being led by one of the village boys. No one stopped to talk to her. She was the outsider, the weird one, the one who believed in magic.  
  
Rachel sighed, and slumped of into the night.  
  
***  
  
The building where the annual New Hoaten ball took place was a huge building, very elegant looking with off white walls, sweeping balconies, and awesome crystal chandeliers. The ball floor was a peachish marble, and an orchestra was playing. Tiny tables, all made of glass and featuring a single tall candle were lined about the edge of the dance floor.  
  
Remus swallowed. He'd only had one other date before in his life. Samantha smiled and took a seat at the right side of the room. Remus followed her.  
  
Other couples were streaming in, some wizards and witches, but mostly muggles. Ranjana walked in gracefully accompanied by a tall blonde muggle, who looked like he couldn't believe his good luck. Waiters scurried from table to table, taking orders. Remus assumed it was the same routine he and Samantha offered at the inn, and picked up a menu.  
  
Samantha ordered a salad. She grinned at Remus, who asked for a steak. "I haven't been able to eat meat in months," she said.  
  
"Turned vegetarian?" Remus asked. Samantha nodded.  
  
Samantha looked at Remus's stake hungrily, though. "I don't eat meat," she muttered to herself. Remus offered her a bite.  
  
"I'm trying to avoid temptation!" She said, taking it. "I've been trying not to eat meat... oh, that was good..."  
  
After half an hour, or so, the band started playing. Remus rose and offered Samantha his hand. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Samantha flashed a dazzling smile and took his hand. "I would," she said.  
  
They started dancing. All over the place, other couples filled the room. Samantha smiled.  
  
Remus wished it could have lasted forever. After about an hour, though, he was exhausted. Samantha noticed and they sat down on one of the outside porches, where drinks were being served.  
  
Ranjana passed them. Her date wasn't with her anymore, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was dressed in a dress that seemed to be made of white spiders web.  
  
"Idiot," Samantha muttered under her breath, staring at Ranjana. "She's wearing a dress that's been enchanted. The ministry would have a fit,"  
  
"You'd just better not let Queen Ranjana hear you say that," Remus muttered. A muggle standing by the punch gaped at her as she drew near, then, carrying his drinks, he started for the door.  
  
The clumsy oaf didn't seem to realize that there was a table in his way. He tripped, the glass of punch went flying... and hit Ranjana's pure white dress.  
  
At once there was a cry of rage Remus thought Ranjana was about to commit murder. The muggle offered her a hankerchief hesitantly, then ran away as fast as he could when he saw her reach into her pocket, as if to draw a knife or a gun.  
  
"Not the wand, idiot, not the wand," Samantha muttered. Ranjana hesitated, and looked around. Her date was waiting for her. She drew her hand away from her pocket and started telling him how the imbussile had spilled punch all over her. From the look on her face, Remus would not have wanted to be that muggle.  
  
"Who was that guy?" he whispered to Samantha.  
  
"Guy? Oh, that muggle... I'm not sure... some animal farmer, I think. Lives on the outskirts of town." Samantha said, frowning. "I hope Ranjana isn't in the mood for revenge... once Ranjana has a grudge against you, you're doomed."  
  
Remus nodded. "Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
Samantha hesitated. "Sure... it's too hot out here anyway."  
  
Remus took one last look at Ranjana, then disappeared into the building.  
  
***  
  
Sophie looked down sweetly at the girl in front of her. She wasn't too old, about fifteen or sixteen she would guess. "You alright, sweet?" she asked in a grandmotherly voice.  
  
Rachel sighed. "Not really. I'm the only girl in the village who didn't get a date, that's all."  
  
"Now, now, that's not quite true. Lots of us witches don't want to mix with the muggles." Sophie said. "Would you like to come inside? We'll have some tea..." she motioned to her small house behind her. Rachel nodded. "That's a good girl." Sophie said. She and Rachel walked towards into Sophie's house.  
  
"Is that why you didn't go?" Rachel asked. "You don't want to mix with the muggles?"  
  
"Not at all, dear! I'm just too old for that kind of thing! Leave that to the young couples." Sophie cried. Rachel shrugged. "I know many nice boys who would just love to have you as their date!" Sophie said. "I bet I could find you one in two minutes!" she moved over to Rachel. "I know you can't do magic, being underage and all, but let me show you a few tricks. Accio mirror!" A mirror came zooming up. Rachel tried not to show her surprise. Sophie set the mirror down in front of her. "Now, try this," she started playing with Rachel's hair, in a few minutes, she had gotten it into a lovely bun. Rachel's cheekbones suddenly stood out in a way Rachel had never noticed.   
  
"Can you hand me your glasses, hon? You don't mind if I transfigure them a bit. If you're attached to them I can set them back, no problem." Rachel handed Sophie her glasses.  
  
Sophie started concentrating on them. The overlarge glasses started shrinking, then turning into expensive looking black rimmed glasses, with rectangular lenses softened with rounded corners. "Much better!" Sophie declared. "Now put them on, and look at yourself."  
  
Rachel obeyed, and turned to look in the mirror. She gasped. The face there was lovely and heart shaped, with delicate cheekbones, her haystack hair now tied back in a way that made her face look ten times better. She looked like a model now... Rachel's hazel eyes sparkled.   
  
"You see?" Sophie grinned. "Next time, if you don't get a date, show up alone like this and you will be watching their mouths hand open." Sophie smiled.   
  
Rachel turned to her. "Next dance... will you make me look like this again?"  
  
"Honey, if you want to, I will get you a hairdo Queen Elizabeth would die for. Do you want your glasses changed back?"  
  
Rachel considered. "Change them back. I want to look exactly as I always did before the next dance."  
  
Sophie grinned wickedly. "We'll make those boys sorry they overlooked you, Morwen!"  
  
***  
  
Late that night, Remus walked Samantha home. She seemed very quiet, for some reason.  
  
She stopped walking suddenly. "Look, Remus,"  
  
Remus looked up to where Samantha was pointing. The moon was half full. He had two weeks left before... "The moonlight is beautiful," he said.  
  
"I used to think that," Samantha glanced at Remus. Nervously? Did Samantha know?  
  
Remus didn't know what to say. He decided not to say anything. Samantha turned back, sighed, and moved on.  
  
Once at the front porch of her house she turned to Remus and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time,"  
  
She drew up close to Remus, and, very quickly, kissed him.  
  
Remus was stunned. No one had EVER kissed him before...   
  
"Goodnight," Samantha smiled once more, and disappeared into the doorway of her house.  
  
And Remus walked home... very slowly.  



	5. A Full Moon

Chapter Five  
  
Remus had started his ordinary schedule after the dance. Rachel came in when the inn opened then left, only to come back at night. Cuimín Snape had tried to get in, only to be thrown out by Samantha, who said she had enough troublemakers in her inn with out him.   
  
The only thing out of the ordinary, that Remus noticed, was Ranjana. She had come to the inn a day after the dance to let everybody know that she wouldn't be in town the following weekend. Samantha rolled her eyes and remarked how Ranjana thought the world revolved around her.  
  
Remus was starting to get nervous the next day. He had less then five days to find a place where he could transform without anyone accusing him of killing the muggle's sheep, or getting thrown out of town. Finaly, he decided to magically tie himself to a tree somewhere in the woods. Not a perfect solution, but at least no one should be able to come near him.  
  
Remus sighed. Really, there had to be a better way...  
  
***  
  
Rachel narrowed her eyes at Ranjana, then glanced back at Samantha's desk, where the strange looking glasses lay. What did those glasses do?  
  
Rachel glanced around. Lupin was taking a muggle's order. Samantha... probably in the kitchen. Rachel casually got up and put a hand on the desk as she bent down to tie her shoe.  
  
Samantha never noticed that they were gone.  
  
***  
  
Rachel put the glasses on on her way to West Side. So far, they seemed perfectly ordinary. She wondered if she should just put them back on Samantha's desk.  
  
As she neared the town, though, she began to see people shimmering golden. Chaser waved to her as she passed him. He was shimmering golden as well. And once she had gotten into down town, she was the only person who didn't shimmer.  
  
Well, well, well, Rachel thought as she made her way back to the inn. Isn't this interesting?  
  
The glasses were back on Samantha's desk within half an hour.  
  
***  
  
The day of the full moon arrived. Cuimín was in a horrible mood. Samantha had announced that she was going to have a nervous breakdown if she kept working and said she was taking the night off. Remus said that he could do with a night off as well. Samantha had looked puzzled, but she didn't comment. Rachel, who lately had just kept to herself, was looking exciting. Terry McClosh, the superstitious muggle, was driving herself in a frenzy, saying that werewolves were going to invade the town.  
  
Well, what do you know? Remus thought as he took her order. Terry was right about something...  
  
That afternoon, at four o'clock, Remus and Samantha left the inn together, leaving it in the hands of Samantha's other employee, a muggle named Jodie. Samantha had her doubts about the girl, but she was quite definite about needing time off.  
  
Remus walked a little ways out of town when he was held up unexpectedly by Cuimín Snape.  
  
"Well, well, well," Cuimín said, grinning wickedly. His black eyes glimmered. "Look who we have here. You know, my cousin, Severus, told me some interesting things about you, Lupin."  
  
Remus looked around. There was no one in sight. "Beat it, Snape," he muttered, trying to side step Cuimín. He wished Sirius were here... Sirius would have taken Snape down with one curse.  
  
Cuimín pushed Remus down. Remus stumbled and fell. "Severus seems to think you're a werewolf," Cuimín said. "And was it my imagination, or were some poor muggle's sheep killed by some werewolf? I notice the only time bad things happen is on a full moon..." Cuimín took a step forward. "I really should be defending my town against werewolves, Remus..."  
  
Remus grabbed for his wand. Cuimín pointed his wand at Remus and shouted a curse. Instantly Remus was knocked out.  
  
Cuimín grinned. Honestly, he trusted Severus about as far as he could throw him, but it was sweet revenge just the same. "Samantha will regret the day she threw ME out of her inn," he muttered, then moved Remus's limp figure in some brush. No one would notice him. Cuimín grinned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Rachel walked through the streets of West Side, looking in the windows of the closed shops. She had wanted to go to Sophie's house, but Sophie wasn't home. Probably exasperating more witches and wizards. Rachel sighed and headed for East Side. Her mother would have a fit...  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky. The moon hadn't come out yet, and Rachel wasn't sure what would happen when it did. Were there really werewolves in town?  
  
Something moved to the right of Rachel. Rachel blinked and stared off into the darkness. Some one was there...  
  
The figure moved into the light of a muggle street lamp. She was walking towards the fields of the East Side as quickly as she could.  
  
Rachel knew exactly who she was. She was tall, with a graceful and elegant stride.   
  
Ranjana.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin woke up hours later. He stared up at the sky. Thick clouds covered the moon, but any moment now the moon would shine through.  
  
Remus looked over at the distant outline of the forest. Too far away, he'd never reach it in time. He looked towards the town.  
  
Perhaps he could get Sophie to lock him in her basement... Remus ran towards the town. It was his only hope...  
  
The clouds shifted a bit. Forget Sophie, he'd be lucky if he got to the outskirts of town in time...  
  
Remus sprinted towards the first house he saw, then drew back in horror.  
  
It was Samantha's house.  
  
Remus glanced back up at the sky. The clouds shifted a bit more.  
  
Nothing else to do. Remus bounded up the steps and rapped franticly at her door. "Please be home, please be home..."  
  
Samantha opened the door. "Remus, what are you doing here?!" she whispered fiercely. She looked horrified.  
  
Remus tried to control his breathing. "Samantha, do you have a room in this house that's not very nice that has nothing that can be broken in it?"  
  
Samantha nodded, staring at him.  
  
"Will you please lock me up?" Remus asked.  
  
Samantha gasped. "You're a werewolf!"  
  
Remus slumped and nodded. Samantha seized his arm and dragged him into the basement. "Hurry! I have some rope, you can tie yourself up!"  
  
She opened a door in the basement. Remus went in right after Samantha. She was starting to shake.  
  
Samantha turned around and bolted the door.  
  
"Samantha! What are you doing?! Get out!" Remus yelled at her. Samantha bit her lip.  
  
"Remus, there's something I haven't gotten around to telling you..."  
  
The clouds in front of the moon shifted. Moonlight poured from the window. Remus stared horrified at Samantha, starting to feel himself change.  
  
Samantha gritted her teeth... they were long and sharp, much bigger then Remus remembered. Her hair seemed to have turned silver, and her eyes, gold...  
  
And then he knew.  
  
Samantha was a werewolf...  
  
***  
  
The moon disappeared around four in the morning. Remus got up shakily. Samantha hadn't moved. There was blood on her robes...  
  
"Samantha!" he whispered hoarsely. Samantha stirred.  
  
"Remus... what happened? Ouch!" Samantha sat up and stared at her arm. There were teeth marks in it...  
  
"Samantha, are you alright?" Remus asked.  
  
Samantha nodded. "Chances are I bit myself," she said shakily. She shook her head. How long have you been...?"  
  
"Since I was six," Remus said.   
  
Samantha winced. "No wonder you look so tired... How do you stand this? I just got the bite two months ago... Remus, you didn't get loose last month, did you?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I was fifteen miles away,"  
  
Samantha staggered up and unlocked the door. Remus followed her. "So how did you get it?"  
  
Samantha sneered. "I saw a death eater torturing a muggle," she said. "I tried to stop it. I was caught. Instead of killing me, though, he said that he'd just make me an unreliable witness. Tied me up in a werewolf pit the night of the full moon."  
  
Remus stared at her, open mouthed and seething. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
Samantha shrugged. "I know what he looks like, not that it will do me any good. He was right, no one will believe a werewolf. If I bring him to trial, he'll just tell the jury I'm a werewolf, and he gets off the hook."  
  
Remus was shaking with anger. "What does he look like then? I don't need the ministry..."  
  
Samantha grinned slightly. "The thought crossed my mind a few times, too. He was pretty tall, silvery white hair, pale skin, gray eyes. Looked pretty rich, to me."  
  
Remus thought about the description. "Lucius Malfoy," he said finally.  
  
Samantha shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy... could be. I didn't know him too well. I was a Ravenclaw. He'd just better not be walking around on full moons anymore,"  
  
Remus nodded. "One more question. How do you keep this place secret? Don't they hear...?"  
  
Samantha laughed. "I was head girl once! I can cast a sound barrier! That's why it's underground."  
  
Remus nodded wearily. "I... I have to go... can I have a day off tomorrow?"  
  
Samantha nodded. "Good bye, Remus,"  
  
***  
  
Rachel listened to gossip in town with false disinterest. Ten sheep of a muggle farmer's had been killed on the night of the full moon, two days ago. Remus was back at work, although both he and Samantha seemed dead tired and ill.  
  
Rachel frowned. Werewolves... she glanced at Samantha and Remus. A clever smile crossed her features. There seemed to be more then one werewolf in town...  
  
Rachel walked up to Samantha as she sat down. She looked exhausted.  
  
"What is it, Rachel?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you two in private," Rachel said. Remus glanced at the tables. They were behind already...  
  
"After we close, Rachel," Samantha said.  
  
Rachel nodded and went back to her cider.  
  
***  
  
Rachel was still siting on her chair when every one else left. Samantha and Remus took seats at her usual table. "What is it, Rachel?" Samantha asked.  
  
Rachel hesitated. "You two are werewolves,"  
  
Samantha bit her lib. Remus forced a laugh. "Just don't tell Terry McClosh that. She'd have a fit."  
  
Rachel laughed. Samantha smiled a bit. "I also know," Rachel continued. "That a werewolf has been killing the muggle's sheep,"  
  
"It wasn't us," Remus said at once. Samantha nodded.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Rachel asked. "If you're telling the truth, there are three werewolves in town, at least. What do you know about Ranjana? I'm pretty sure she's a witch."  
  
Remus laughed sourly. "You don't have to be a witch or a wizard to be a werewolf,"  
  
Rachel frowned. "Terry McClosh seemed to be pretty sure that werewolves were going to raid the town. And think about this: So far only muggle sheep farms seemed to be attacked. Who do you know that would benefit most from that?"  
  
"Berwyn," Samantha said at once. "He's been loosing money ever since his sheep exploded."  
  
"I saw Ranjana walking near the East Side farms the night of the full moon," Rachel said. "And I heard she was out to get one of the farmers for spilling punch on her dress at the ball,"  
  
Remus and Samantha stared at her.   
  
"I know more then that," Rachel said quickly. "I'm the greatest snooper in town. If you want to catch this stray werewolf, I'm the best one for the job. No one suspects a muggle girl. So you'd better think twice before casting another forgetfulness spell on me."  
  
"It's called a memory charm, not a forgetfulness spell. Different things," Remus said weekly. Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I'll help you two out. Just don't wipe my memory any more, got it? I'll be an honorary squib." Rachel said, standing up.  
  
"Rachel, do you know Cuimín Snape?" Remus asked.  
  
Rachel frowned. "The one who likes to pick fights? Let me guess, he's a wizard, too, right?"  
  
Samantha nodded. "Keep an eye out for him. You have yourself a deal."  



	6. Accusations

Chapter Six  
  
Rachel started snooping in earnest, free from the fear of her memory getting erased again. Cuimín Snape didn't appear in the inn for days. Rachel noticed, despite herself, that she had never seen Sophie here. Despite Sophie's assurances that she was just too busy, Rachel thought that there was probably a better reason for avoiding the inn.  
  
Rachel had better thing to worry about, though. After just a tad of snooping, she had learned four things. One, the muggle who lost the sheep was the same muggle who had spilled punch on Ranjana's dress. Two, Berwyn, the man who sold the enchanted sheep, had been 'out of town' the night of the full moon. Three, Sophie had told her quite clearly that Cuimín Snape hadn't been home that night. And four, Terry McClosh had reportedly locked her doors and had kept the lights on all night. No one knew if she was really there.  
  
Rachel pulled out her notebook, where she had entire pages devoted on information on each of these characters.   
  
Hopefully, reading those Nancy Drew books would pay off.  
  
***  
  
Cuimín Snape searched the crowded streets for Remus. He was here somewhere... he took Wednesday mornings off...  
  
There he was, talking to some teenage girl with haystack yellow hair. He didn't see Cuimín.  
  
Clutching the letter Severus had sent him, he strode off towards Remus.  
  
"Why, hello, Lupin," he said loudly. Rachel and Remus stopped. Rachel stepped three feet away from Remus and blended in with the crowd. This man had probably seen her at the inn, and he wasn't exactly fond of muggles...  
  
"Cuimín Snape. Come to pick a fight with me again? Just because Samantha likes me and not you?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Cuimín's face twisted in rage. "Not exactly, werewolf."  
  
Remus shook his head, as if pitying Cuimín's lack of intelligence. Cuimín had no proof... don't give him any leverage... "Calling me a werewolf won't get you anywhere, Cuimín. Samantha doesn't listen to two words you say,"  
  
Cuimín waved the letter under Remus's nose. "I don't need to call you names, Lupin. Look! I have proof!"  
  
Remus shook his head and walked away. "Find all the proof you want, Snape. It doesn't change a thing," he called over his shoulder.   
  
Cuimín glared at Remus's retreating figure, then went off to find Terry McClosh.  
  
***  
  
The second dance in New Hoaten was for wizards and witches only, and was to be held at the first half moon of the month.  
  
Samantha glanced at Remus, who was taking the order of a group of muggle townspeople. Terry McClosh had come in here earlier today, proclaimed that everyone in the inn was a werewolf, and then ran out, providing the amusement for the day. The men and women joked amongst themselves, doing imitations of Terry screaming through the town.  
  
Remus, after bringing the townspeople their meals, sat down near Samantha, panting. "I've got to stop running everywhere."  
  
Samantha laughed. "The customers seem to like it."  
  
"They would," Remus shook his head. "Have you been invited to the West Side Ball yet?"  
  
Samantha laughed. "Sure, about six people so far. I haven't been keeping track."  
  
"Accepted any?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, no..." Samantha smiled.  
  
"How about going with me, then?" Remus asked.  
  
Samantha laughed. "Of course I will!"  
  
Remus grinned.  
  
***  
  
Rachel was sitting in Sophie Deattle's kitchen again, Sophie bustling around, trying to do six things at the same time, all the while talking to 'Morwen'.  
  
"So, Morwen, has anyone asked you to go with them to the ball? Real wizarding ball this time, no half hearted muggle things there!" Sophie asked, setting six teacups on top of each other.  
  
"No, no one's asked me. You think I should just show up anyway, if I don't get asked?" Rachel looked nervously at Samantha's teacup stacking. Perhaps they were enchanted...  
  
Sophie lost her balance suddenly and three of the teacups went crashing to the floor.  
  
"Morwen, be a dear, and go get my sweeping broom from the closet," Sophie asked, casting about for her wand.  
  
Rachel jumped up and walked to the broom closet.  
  
There were two brooms in it. One was labeled 'Silver Arrow', the other looked like a plain broom.  
  
Rachel frowned and picked up the plain broom, wondering if Sophie rode on the Silver Arrow. Somehow it was hard to picture short, chubby Sophie riding on a broomstick. The poor broomstick would probably break.  
  
Rachel fetched the ordinary broomstick and gave it to Sophie. "Thank you, Morwen,"  
  
"That was a nice broomstick there. The Silver Arrow. You ride it much?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, my goodness gracious, no!" Sophie laughed. "I haven't ridden it in years, probably since you-know-who's downfall."  
  
Rachel frowned. You-know-who? Who on earth was you-know-who? "My broomstick broke a little while ago, and I haven't gotten the money to replace it. Would it be alright if I borrowed yours?"  
  
Sophie straightened up. "Honey, you can keep it. Just take good care of it. Why, in its day the Silver Arrow was the Firebolt of broomsticks."  
  
"Thank you!" Rachel grinned and ran back to the closet to get her new broom.  
  
***  
  
Remus bought his own dress robes this time. Finaly, he could afford something nice looking with the money he had been making. He had been rather startled and amused when Sophie dragged Rachel across every robe shop in town, buying her things. Apperently Sophie had a new victim now.  
  
The West Side ball was held on a large lawn lit by shimmering fairies and candles. Alger bit his lip and waited patiently for his date, a girl that Sophie had fixed him up with. He was fairly tall, with tanned skin and dark brown hair that always seemed to be long and in his eyes. Hopefully the girl would be pretty. Alger closed his eyes. Oh, please let what's-her-name be pretty...  
  
Rachel stepped into the ring of fairy light, wearing lovely red dress robes. She looked lovely, with her yellow hair put back in an elegant bun again and her glasses once again transformed. Alger blinked several times. Was this HIS date...?  
  
Rachel smiled and walked over to Alger. "Are you Alger?" she asked. Alger nodded. "I'm Morwen. You know, the one Sophie Deattle has been fussing over."  
  
Alger laughed, hardly believing his luck, and offered Rachel his hand. "So, you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. He had a slight French accent.  
  
Rachel laughed. "Of course,"  
  
"Oh," Alger sighed. "I go to Buexbatons,"   
  
Rachel frowned. "Where is that?"  
  
"Can't tell," Alger said, smiling mischievously. "Secret. Madam Maxime would have my head. Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would love to dance," Rachel smiled. Dancing with a cute wizard at a ball lit by fairies... who could ask for more?  
  
***  
  
Remus and Samantha were dancing in the very center of the glade, and both seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly.  
  
Cuimín Snape glared at them. It wasn't as though he wanted Samantha as a date that badly... an old girlfriend had agreed to accompany him to the dance, but he hadn't seen her since they arrived. So now Cuimín was just wandering around, feeling like an idiot.  
  
It was getting late. The dance was probably almost over. Cuimín glared at Remus and Samantha again, dancing nearly in the middle of the fairy light. Off to one side he saw a pretty witch talking to his nephew Alger, who was smiling broadly.  
  
The music ended. Cuimín strode up to Remus and Samantha. "Werewolf," he sneered.  
  
Remus stopped laughing abruptly. All conversation ceased, and everyone seemed to be looking at Remus and Cuimín.  
  
"I wouldn't be the one to talk, Snape," Remus crossed his arms. Samantha put her hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"My cousin sent me a letter saying that you were a werewolf," Cuimín waved the letter around.  
  
"Severus Snape hates Remus," Samantha glared at Cuimín. "He always has, even at Hogwarts. Remember the fight at that quidditch game?"  
  
Many of the people in their thirty's laughed and glared at Cuimín. The others who were not at Hogwarts then looked uneasy. It would be like Cuimín to accuse someone based on a grudge, but if he had proof...  
  
"You seem to be very eager to make accusations, Mr. Snape," Cuimín whirled around. Rachel crossed her arms. "I, for one, find that very interesting,"  
  
"I'm just trying to protect the town," Cuimín sneered, although he seemed to have lost his enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh? Why this sudden change of mind? I must say, it seems rather strange that you have taken a sudden interest in the welfare of muggles," Rachel crossed her arms and looked up at Cuimín's black eyes defiantly.  
  
People started muttering, throwing dirty looks at Cuimín.  
  
Cuimín whirled back on Remus. "Next full moon, Lupin. Then we'll know." He turned and walked away.  
  
Remus glared at his retreating form, then he and Samantha left the dance floor. Alger looked uncomfortable. "I suppose I will see you later, Morwen," he muttered.  
  
"Of course," she smiled, then walked off into the night.  
  
***  
  
"So, do we have any plans?" Remus asked, walking Samantha to her house. Rachel, still in her dress robes, walked along side of them.  
  
"If we could catch the werewolf who's been killing off the sheep, then you might be able to get off the hook," Rachel frowned. "So far I think that the biggest suspects are Berwyn, Ranjana, and Cuimín." Rachel paused. "Do you have any control of yourself during the full moon?"  
  
"Almost none," Remus said.  
  
"That's not true," Samantha said. "There's a potion we can take that will let us keep our right minds when we transform, but it's very hard to make."  
  
"Apperently, no one wants to catch this werewolf in the act. They're too afraid of being bitten. What if you two were to take this potion and hunt the stray werewolf down yourselves?" Rachel frowned. "If I can learn to ride that broomstick, I could come with you,"  
  
"A muggle who can ride a broomstick?" Samantha frowned.  
  
"Just because I'm a muggle doesn't mean that I can't use magical artifacts." Rachel said stubbornly. "Sophie gave me her broom,"  
  
"Do you think that would work?" Remus asked, glancing at Samantha.  
  
"I can make it work," Rachel said. "Don't underestimate me,"  
  
Remus nodded. "Alright. Let's try it,"  
  
Rachel nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Remus walked Samantha the rest of the way home.  
  
Only this time, he was the one to kiss her.  



	7. Potions

Chapter Seven  
Potions  
  
"Rachel, stop saying you go to Hogwarts," Remus glanced across the inn to make sure no one could hear him.  
  
"Why?" Rachel glanced around the near empty inn as well. "I mean, perhaps I'll have to disappear for school hours, but I can come right back during the night..."  
  
"Because Hogwarts is a boarding school, and term starts today," Remus said. "Do you have any plan on how to get information now?"  
  
Rachel paused and frowned. "I'll just have to tell the truth. I'm a squib."  
  
Remus snorted. "That's not the truth,"  
  
"Yes it is!" Rachel pushed her huge glasses back up her nose. "I'm just a muggle born squib, that's all,"  
  
Samantha laughed. "Sounds good to me. Just leave the muggle born part off and you'll be fine. Have you started on that broomstick yet?"  
  
"Yes," Rachel scowled. "I learned that the ground is a lot harder then it looks. I'll get it yet, don't worry. I managed to fly along the ground. I just got that broom a few days ago, after all."  
  
"We have less three weeks before the next full moon," Remus glanced at Samantha. "Is that enough time to make a wolfsbane potion?"  
  
"Not so loud," Rachel hissed as the door opened. Ranjana walked in, her black leather shoes shining and her dark hair pulled back in a crisp bun. Ranjana stared around the room for a moment, as though looking for someone, then sat down at her usual table and waited for Remus to hurry up to her and serve her. "That woman reminds me of a cat," Rachel muttered. "Feed me now. Admire my beauty. Serve me. Bow down and grovel before me, ye petty mortals,"  
  
Samantha lowered her voice. "It's time enough. You know how to make a wolfsbane potion?"  
  
Remus frowned. "I know how to, but it's a bit too complex for me. I never was very good at potions." He stood up and walked over to Ranjana.  
  
"In the meantime, while you work on that, I'll snoop around some more. Are you sure that Cuimín is the only person with a grudge against the muggles?" Rachel asked Samantha, her clever frown returning on her face.  
  
"Well... he's the only person with an obvious grudge against them. I know a few people who just avoid them, and then there are a few people who have every right to dislike them..." Samantha said, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"Such as?" Rachel followed Samantha into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, let me think... people who just don't want to mix with muggles at all. People who think it's undignified. No names are coming to me right now... why don't you ask Sophie Deattle? I'm sure she knows every single person in town, she's been here for a while. She'd know."  
  
Rachel sighed. "I dislike getting all my information from Sophie Deattle. She's the one who's been telling me everything I know about the people in town. If you keep getting information from the same person... it ends up a bit wrong. And if Sophie has any brains at all, she'll know what I'm after by now." Rachel sighed. "Besides, I'm going to have to find out how to ride a broomstick sooner or later."  
  
Samantha nodded and glanced at Remus, looking worried. "I can't have Remus leave, I just can't," she said, her voice quivering. "And if he's blamed..."  
  
"I'll find out who it is, Samantha, don't worry," Rachel said, turned, and left the inn. The sooner she caught the stray werewolf, the better.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Samantha used her day off to visit the town apothecary and buy all the unusual ingredients for a wolfsbane potion. Remus, who had assured her he was terrible at potions, worked extra hours so that Samantha would have time to brew it. Rachel had volunteered to help, but Samantha had told her that as a squib, she's just have to stick to her snooping.  
  
Rachel had other plans, however.  
  
Rachel stood in the middle of a meadow, filled with golden grass and the odd wildflowers, with forest on all sides of it. She was positive there was no one around, having checked the surrounding woods very carefully. She got onto her Silver Arrow and kicked off the ground.  
  
The broom wobbled a bit, as if unsure what it should be doing. Rachel leaned forward, changing her handhold a bit. The broomstick shot ahead with such speed that it was all Rachel could do to just stay on.   
  
Unfortunately, she was also heading for a large grove of trees. Rachel swerved the broomstick so hard that it made a violent U-turn, and dumped Rachel on the ground.  
  
Rachel got to her feet and ran to retrieve her broom. She tried again.  
  
It wasn't until three hours later that Rachel had gotten the hang of it. She zoomed around the meadow like she owned the place, gaining height and speed, then pausing before performing a spectacular dive. The air was hers.  
  
Then, feeling a bit daring, Rachel slowed down a bit, and rode her broomstick through the woods.  
  
It was scary and exciting. Twice she nearly hit a tree before swerving of to the side. Finally, she turned around and flew back to the meadow, practicing slit-second swerves and hairpin turns.  
  
Finally, after the sun had set, Rachel rode the broomstick high over the town, landed in her backyard, slid the Silver Arrow through a crack in her window, and walked into her house.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Samantha and Remus looked out of the window of Remus's house. The moon was half full. They had one week to go before Remus was exposed, or the rouge werewolf was caught. Rachel encouraged them by showing them how she had learned to fly, then outlining the plan.  
  
Samantha and Remus were to walk into the forest near the muggle sheep together, apperently going for a moonlit stroll through the woods. Rachel would be following on her broomstick, cutting off Snape, or anyone else who tried to go after Remus.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus and Samantha would be under the influence of the wolfsbane potion. As soon as the transformed, they would scout out the fields until they saw the other wolf going for the sheep. Once that happened, they would start howling, signaling the other where the stray werewolf was. Then Rachel would fallow them on her broomstick, making sure no one killed Remus and Samantha while they fought the other werewolf into submission. Once that was done, Rachel would die him or her up, and Remus and Samantha would just quietly disappear into the forest, reappearing when the moon set.  
  
"We have a problem," Rachel said.  
  
"What? What could possibly go wrong?" Remus asked dryly.  
  
"Well, of course, this plan is very risky..." Samantha stirred the potion more. "But what other choice do we have?"  
  
"No, not that. What happens once you capture the werewolf? Wait for the muggles to come and relieve the monster from the clutches of the girl on the broomstick? We need a wizard to help..." Rachel said.  
  
A dog barked in the distance, from in front of the house. Remus sighed heavily. "Do you know any witch or wizard we can really trust?"  
  
"Well, there's Sophie Deattle," Samantha said.  
  
"No," Rachel said at once. "I don't trust Sophie,"  
  
"What?" Samantha asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Have you ever noticed how she never goes near the inn? She's all for setting people up together. Isn't 'The Howling Wolf' the perfect place for a matchmaker to hang out." Rachel said.  
  
Samantha shook her head and smiled. "I think you're just getting paranoid, Rachel. Fine, not Sophie. Who can we trust, then?"  
  
The dog barked again. Remus stood up. "I'll be right back," he disappeared into the front hallway.  
  
"Now where is he going?" Rachel asked.  
  
Samantha shrugged and played with her blonde hair.  
  
Remus reappeared into the room fifteen minutes later, followed by an extremely shaggy, black dog. "I have an answer to our every problem," he said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
Rachel frowned at the dog. "And the answer to our every problem is...?"  
  
"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He'll be staying in town for about a week or so," Remus said. The black dog seemed to be almost grinning. "Samantha, Rachel, have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"  
  



	8. The Three Werewolves

Chapter Eight  
  
  
Rachel strode into the tiny brown house that served as a small office for the ministry of magic officers in the town. Chaser, the man that Rachel had talked to when she had first entered town, looked up from behind the desk. "Morwen?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Chaser, what would you say if I told you that I could deliver the stray werewolf at your feet next full moon,"  
  
Chaser blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"I'm a squib," Rachel waved the subject away. "About the werewolf...?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that." Chaser stood up. "I thought that Mr. Snape..."  
  
"Is dead wrong," Rachel finished. "I will have the werewolf captured by next full moon, with the help of a few friends of mine. All I ask is that you meet me at the edge of town and float the werewolf into a nice, empty cage so we can wait and see who it is,"  
  
Chaser frowned. "You sure of this?"  
  
"Dead sure," Rachel said.  
  
Chaser nodded. "Alright. It's a deal. You get the werewolf to me next full moon and... and..." Chaser paused. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want Remus's name cleared," Rachel said. "That's all,"  
  
Chaser stood up. "You got yourself a deal,"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Here," Samantha handed Sirius her broomstick, a Cleansweep 5. "Take it. I won't be needing it," she glanced outside, where the sun was starting to set. The full moon would be out soon.  
  
Sirius smiled a bit as he compared Samantha now with the hysterical girl she had become when she had found out who the black dog really was.   
  
Rachel, on the other hand, gave Sirius a clever frown, stated his name, every crime he had been convicted of, and asked why he was here, giving Remus a quizzical glance to the side. Then Sirius started telling his story, Samantha looking terrified, Rachel still frowning. When Sirius had finished, Rachel shot question after question at Sirius and Remus, looking for any holes or flaws that would indicate a false story.   
  
Far from being annoyed, however, Sirius was amazed at how smart this girl was, and his respect increased with every question. Finally, when Rachel nodded and accepted Sirius's story, Samantha had decided he was all right as well, and Rachel had become a cunning ally.  
  
"Rachel, you know how to ride a broomstick?" Sirius asked. "Well, I mean?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Good enough for this trip. That hood cover your face enough?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I should be fine,"  
  
"Let's go," Rachel said. "The sooner we get out of here, the better,"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Remus and Samantha strode out into the woods. Rachel and Sirius followed on broomsticks.  
  
"Rachel, did you hear something?" Sirius whispered.  
  
Rachel stopped her broom. "I think Remus is being followed," she whispered.  
  
"Lumos!" Sirius held Remus's wand and pointed the beam of light into the bushes. A face ducked out of sight. "Nox," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Um... that didn't look like Cuimín Snape to me..." Rachel said. "Someone else is going werewolf hunting?"  
  
"For which wolf, though?" Sirius mused. The sun had set already, and the last traces of day were being swept from the sky. The fields near the muggle's sheep grew dark.  
  
"Or it might have been the werewolf," Rachel said slowly. "Look!"  
  
Sirius turned. A slender, elegant figure crept along the edge of the woods. "Who...?"  
  
"I'd know that stride anywhere," Rachel sneered. "Ranjana Tavii, high queen of the world,"  
  
Sirius glanced back up at the sky. The moon was resting behind a small cloud, but any moment now...  
  
"Now," Rachel whispered. The moon came into full view.  
  
For a few, moments, everything was still. Then Rachel and Sirius raced their brooms towards the sleeping sheep.  
  
A minute later, two wolves ran out of the woods, and split up. Rachel followed Samantha. Sirius checked to make sure no one was looking, dismounted off Samantha's broomstick, turned into a dog, and sped after Remus.  
  
~Just like old times?~ Sirius asked Remus casually. Remus glanced at Sirius and gave a wolfish smile.  
  
~Just like old times, Padfoot,~ Remus said, running ahead.  
  
A howl tore through the night behind him. Remus stopped dead. ~Samantha!~  
  
Sirius turned around and ran the other way, Remus right behind him.  
  
~Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid...~ Remus muttered to himself. ~Samantha went with Rachel! What if the other werewolf got her?! Samantha, hang on!~  
  
Rachel rushed up on her Silver Arrow. "Sirius! Your broom!" She thrust Samantha's Cleansweep towards him.  
  
Sirius turned back into a human and mounted the broom. Remus ran on ahead.  
  
Samantha snarled as the other wolf got to its feet. As much as Samantha didn't want to admit it, she was no match for this wolf, who must have been twice as large and ferocious.  
  
~Samantha!~ Remus sprinted toward the two wolves.  
  
The other wolf leapt at her. Samantha sprang back. ~Remus, help!~  
  
"Hurry, Sirius!" Rachel called.  
  
"There's not much I can do..." Sirius called back. "Werewolves are almost impossible to stun, and any other spell might kill Remus or Samantha!"  
  
Rachel gritted her teeth.  
  
The other wolf sprang forward again. This time Samantha wasn't fast enough.  
  
~Ahhh!~ Samantha screamed as the wolf bit her shoulder.  
  
~No!~ Remus jumped onto the back of the other wolf, knocking it away from Samantha.  
  
The wolf rolled over, knocking Remus off his feet, then stood up, going for Remus's throat.  
  
Samantha leapt forward, but she'd never get there in time.  
  
The wolf suddenly shrieked in pain as a jet of silver light hit its side. Remus scrambled to his feet. The other wolf had been knocked out.  
  
Rachel stared at Sirius. "I didn't do anything!" Sirius said.  
  
"I did,"  
  
Rachel stared.  
  
Ranjana Tavii strode forward into the moonlight.  
  
"But... I thought..." Rachel stuttered.  
  
"Do you really think I'd let Lupin get blamed? The only man in town who didn't gawk at me as I passed? The one who always ran to bring me breakfast?" Ranjana asked, raising one eyebrow. "I've been trying to find this wolf for the longest time..."  
  
"That's what you were up to last month!" Rachel said.   
  
Ranjana frowned at Rachel's lack of respect, then motioned to the unconscious werewolf. "I suggest we transport this to the ministry desk. Get the others out of here. I have no desire to learn who they are, and I'm sure they feel likewise."  
  
Rachel nodded. Remus and Samantha looked at Ranjana for a moment, then ran into the forest.  
  
"Wingardium Levosa!" Ranjana said, drawing out her wand. The wolf at once floated above the ground.  
  
"I have a member of the ministry of magic waiting at the edge of town," Rachel said.  
  
"At least you did that much properly," Ranjana said.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Sirius, she noticed, had disappeared.  
  
Ranjana noticed too. "Where is the other wizard?"  
  
"No clue," Rachel said honestly.  
  
Ranjana shook her head. "He left his broomstick. We'd make better time if we flew," And with that, she had mounted the Cleansweep 5 and was racing forward, bringing the limp form of the wolf in front of her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You got it?" Chaser asked.  
  
"Right here," Rachel said. Ranjana dropped the wolf at Chaser's feet.  
  
Chaser frowned and floated the wolf into the small brown house that served as an office for the ministry. Downstairs was sort of a prison of black stone and shining steel bars.  
  
Chaser set the werewolf down inside it and locked the door.  
  
And they waited for the moon to set.   



	9. Confessions

Chapter Nine  
  
Confessions  
  
  
Rachel, Ranjana, and Chaser were siting around a small round table, sipping cups of hot chocolate, when something started scratching on the door.  
  
Chaser frowned and walked to the door. "Morwen?"  
  
Rachel looked up from her mug. "What?"  
  
"Is this your dog?" Chaser asked.  
  
Rachel looked past Chaser, where Sirius was sitting, doing a perfect impression of a perfectly behaved pet. Rachel nodded. "His name's Snuffles," she said. "My mom's going to have a fit. He's not supposed to leave the house. Can he come in? I'd hate for him to wander off..."  
  
"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Ranjana asked, staring coldly at Rachel. Chaser opened the door wider and Sirius walked in and sat down by Rachel.  
  
Rachel shrugged. "I told my mom a friend had invited me over to a sleepover. She was so thrilled that I found a friend that she just told me to be back in the morning." Rachel looked out of the window and stiffened. "The moon's gone."  
  
Sirius nodded, although only Rachel noticed this. Ranjana stood up slowly. "Oh, please let it be Terry McClosh..." she muttered as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Is that why you wanted to catch that werewolf?" Rachel asked, frowning. "I thought you said it was to clear Remus's name,"  
  
"I have several reasons," Ranjana's tone made it clear that the subject was closed. "None of which I am willing to share with you," she sneared.  
  
Rachel sighed and walked on behind Ranjana. Who was it? Berwyn? Terry McClosh? Cuimín Snape? Someone they weren't expecting at all?  
  
"Lumos!" Chaser muttered. The tip of his wand lit up, illuminating the room, from the black floor to the dark stone walls, from the steel bars of the prison to the person sitting inside it. The person, a woman, raised her head slowly up to look at Ranjana, Chaser, and Rachel.  
  
"Sophie Deattle?" Ranjana was dumbstruck. The friendly, cheerful aura that seemed to hang around Sophie, composed of tacky, overlarge clothing and choking perfume, was gone.  
  
Rachel winced. Stupid... she was so stupid! Everything she had asked about the other villagers, all her information, had been from Sophie! And she never did bother to find out why she never went near the inn, or went to the dance when the muggles where there, or go anywhere near the east side...  
  
"Sophie?" Rachel asked, slumping.  
  
"You caught me, Morwen," Sophie said. She sounded resigned and bitter.  
  
"My name is Rachel, not Morwen. I'm a muggle," Rachel said.   
  
Sophie's reaction at these words were incredible. Sophie leapt up, her hands clenched into fists, fire burning in her eyes and her teeth bared, looking more like a wolf then Remus or Samantha ever did. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"What?" Chaser asked, echoing Sophie.   
  
Ranjana just shrugged. "You have a brother or a sister at Hogwarts?" she asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world for a muggle to blend in perfectly in the wizarding world.  
  
"No, I'm just smart." Rachel snapped, then turned back to Sophie, who now did not look at all friendly. "Why were you attacking the muggles?"  
  
Ranjana gave a hallow laugh. "Why shouldn't she? The muggles were partially responsible for her brother's death, didn't you know?"  
  
Rachel stared at Ranjana. "No..." Stupid! Rachel screamed at herself. Sophie would have known that I was trying to find the werewolf after asking all about Cuimín and Berwyn, and all the other townspeople! Of course she didn't give me information about her own personal grudge... she always played the part of the sweet fairy godmother come to make me a princess at the ball...  
  
"Partially responsible, my foot," Sophie muttered, her chunky face curved into a sneer that did not at all suit her.  
  
Sirius barked at Chaser. It sounded like a warning. "Why? What happened?" Rachel asked. "And don't even try a memory charm, Chaser. I'm one of the only witnesses you have, muggle or not."  
  
Chaser lowered his wand and glared at the dog. "Smart pet," he muttered.  
  
"Very," Rachel said, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
  
"Well, if Remus's name is cleared and the werewolf is taken care of, I'm off," Ranjana said, glancing around the dingy room in discust.   
  
"By all means," Chaser said. Ranjana marched off.   
  
Sophie crossed her plump arms and stared off into the darkness. "If you want a story, go to the library, muggle."  
  
"I think you'd better go," Chaser said. "I'll handle her on my own."  
  
"A few questions, first," Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips, her haystack hair sticking out defiantly.  
  
"Later," Chaser said. "You can go. Now."  
  
Sirius looked at her and jerked his head towards the door. Rachel hesitated once, then left the house.  
  
"Samantha and Remus are themselves again," Sirius said once they were walking down the dark, deserted streets, Rachel clutching her broomstick. "And I have to go. I need to be at Hogwarts pretty soon. Harry needs me,"  
  
"Harry?" Rachel asked, closing her eyes for a moment. All of a sudden she seemed so tired...  
  
"Harry Potter. My godson." Sirius said. "You do know who Harry Potter is, don't you?"  
  
Rachel nodded. "I think I've read about him in some book or another. Didn't he vanquish some evil wizard or something like that? He's a bit younger then me?"   
  
Sirius nodded. "I have to get to Hogwarts, or at least Hogsmeade."  
  
Rachel yawned. "I was wondering, what do they teach at Hogwarts? I never got around to asking that..."  
  
Sirius smiled a bit. "Oh, transformation, potions, charms, divination, study of ancient runes, arithmacy, muggle studies..."  
  
"Muggle studies?" Rachel asked, suddenly grinning. "You don't have to be a witch to teach that class, do you?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "You'll have to write the headmaster. Dumbledore would probably let you in. We're here," He stopped in front of Samantha's house. Rachel had been too tired to notice she was here.  
  
Remus was waiting out in front, practically asleep. "Remus?" Sirius called quietly.  
  
Remus jerked up. "Sirius? Who is it? Who's the werewolf? Am I cleared?"  
  
"You're cleared," Rachel said.  
  
"It was a woman by the name of Sophie Deattle," Sirius added.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. Sophie?! A werewolf? What about Berwyn? And Cuimín?" Remus stood up and almost fell over. Sirius ran up the porch steps and helped Remus up. "Thanks, Padfoot,"  
  
"No problem, Moony," Sirius said.  
  
"Berwyn's story is apperently true. He was out of town during the full moon. And as for Cuimín... he's got a grudge against you. That's all I can think of. Ranjana didn't tell me why she really wanted to catch the werewolf. I'll try to find out later," Rachel said. Whether or not Remus really heard her, she wasn't sure. He looked like he was going to pass out. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," he muttered. "Did Sophie say why...?"  
  
"She said to look in the library, and that she wasn't going to tell a muggle anything," Rachel said.  
  
Remus was silent for a moment. "I'll tell Samantha in the morning. She couldn't stay up. Fell asleep on the floor the moment we got here. I... I'll be going home now,"  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow," Sirius said. "Sure you'll be alright without me, Moony?"  
  
Remus nodded and staggered off the porch. "You'd better be getting home, Rachel,"  
  
Rachel nodded. She'd just have to tell her mother that she had to leave early morning from the sleepover... her mother always did sleep in... "I'll try and find out what happened at the West Side library tomorrow,"  
  
Remus didn't seem to here. Sirius helped him walk down the street, and Rachel headed for home.  
  
  
***  
  
  
As it turned out, Sophie did have a reason for hating muggles. Rachel mentally hit herself from getting all her information from one source once more as she scanned the newspaper article she was holding, dated five years back. Sophie's brother had been hit by a car, and the muggles insisted on taking him to one of their hospitals, where he died. There wasn't much to the article, and Rachel could see why Sophie would be bitter about it. Sophie never did tell when she'd been bitten, or why she chose these past few months to attack the town.  
  
Perhaps I'll never know, Rachel thought as she sat alone on the table. Remus's name had been cleared, yesterday, publicly, and Chaser had assured her that he wouldn't tell a soul she was a muggle.  
  
All in all, things looked pretty good...  



	10. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 10   
  
The End of the Beginning   
  
  
Rachel looked up from her schoolwork and glanced out of the window. Snow covered the ground, but, as always, The Howling Wolf was warm and cheerful. Several muggle farmers were sitting in a corner, warming their hands with their usual ale.   
  
Rachel smiled and sipped her cider. It was February now, and Rachel had been doing her schoolwork at Samantha's inn for months now.   
  
Samantha walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of stew that smelled like paradise after a long, hard slog through the snow. Rachel grinned at Samantha, put down her pencil, and slipped into the kitchens.   
  
"What is it, Rachel?" Remus asked, looking up from stirring the stew. During the past month Samantha had been trying to teach him to cook, with little success, although it wasn't from lack of trying.   
  
"I finally found out why Ranjana wanted to catch that werewolf," Rachel said, a big smile on her face.   
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "Why?"   
  
Rachel grinned. "Her boyfriend's a muggle. He lives pretty close to the sheep farms."   
  
Remus laughed.   
  
Rachel stared out the window. "Heard from Sirius lately?"   
  
"Nothing since last month's letter," Remus said, turning his attention back on the stew.   
  
There was a silence for a moment. Then the voice of Terry McClosh rang through the night. "Vampires! The town is filled with vampires!"   
  
Rachel sneaked a glance into the dinning room, where Terry McClosh was waving around a large clove of garlic and holding a necklace with a cross on it.   
  
Samantha strode back into the kitchens, trying not to laugh.   
  
Rachel leaned back and grinned. "Apperently, some things never change,"   
  
The door slammed shut and Terry McClosh ran down the street, screaming about terrible monsters of darkness.   
  
"Apperently," Remus said. "Samantha, you want to take over on the stew?"   
  
Samantha nodded and grabbed the spoon. "You're going to learn to cook one of these days, Remus."   
  
Remus smiled. Rachel's eyes narrowed. Was it just her imagination, or did Remus look very nervous?   
  
"Samantha..." Remus started, fidgeting with something in his pocket.   
  
"Hmm?" Samantha said, looking up. "What is it?"   
  
Rachel covered her mouth with her hands, walked over to the stew, and took it off the burner, certain that Samantha wouldn't be paying it much attention.   
  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
There was a moment of stunned silence. Remus took out a small black velvet box and opened it. Inside there gleamed a silver and gold ring, with one blue stone in the middle.   
  
Rachel was right. The stew was forgotten.   
  
Samantha looked up at Remus, her mouth open with shock, and took the box, staring at the ring.   
  
"Yes..."   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Almost every witch and wizard near New Hoaten attended the wedding of Samantha DuMauriere and Remus Lupin, including the 'squib', Rachel Field. It was held a late summer evening, on the same lawn where the wizard's ball took place almost a year ago.   
  
But the best thing of all was that the morning before, a black dog had shown up at Remus's door, looking for all the world to be a sweet stray.  
  
Remus stood at the front of the crowd. Sirius, sitting in the front just beside Rachel, winked at him. Remus smiled widely.   
  
Samantha appeared when the music started playing the wedding march, and that was when Remus promptly forgot about everything else.  
  
Samantha was a beauty, with long, sweeping blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing pure white dress robes, a silk veil, and holding a bouquet of flowers that seemed to sparkle with fire.  
  
Remus didn't really realize what was happening until he heard the words, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," It was as if he had been under a delightful trance.  
  
Samantha lifted her veil and Remus kissed her, dimly aware that everyone was staring at him.  
  
After the kiss, Remus and Samantha Lupin turned to face the crowd. Sirius seemed to be waving, although Remus knew if he could he would have been cheering. Rachel pumped her fist in the air as a motion of triumph.  
  
Slowly, Remus took Samantha's hand and walked towards the crowd. 'Party time,' as Sirius would have said.  
  
  
  
Later, much later, after the sun had set and the waning moon rose into the sky, Remus and Samantha left the party on their broomsticks, flying into the night.  



	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
Joe fidgeted with his wand. His twin sister, Joanne, more commonly known as Jo (which only served to make everything much more confusing when addressing the twins), rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you really have to squirm so much? It's getting annoying."  
  
Joe glared at his sister and put down his wand. His sister shook her brown hair and smirked, as though she had won a great victory.  
  
Jo and Joe stared out of the window together. They were aboard the Hogwarts Express, which was still in the station. Purple smoke wafted from the train onto the people below. Joe could see his mum and dad waving to him. It was going to be his first year at Hogwarts, something he had looked forward to for years and years.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Joe and Jo turned to look at the girl. She was pretty tall, although she looked around eleven. Her bright red hair stood up at strange angles.  
  
"Sure," Joe and Jo said together, glanced at each other in annoyance, and made room for the girl to sit down. "What's your name?" Joe asked, a split second before his sister asked the same question.  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm Robin, Robin Weasley. Is that your dad?" she pointed out the window at the waving man.  
  
"Yes," Jo and Joe said together, then glared at each other.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Jo asked, glaring at her twin.  
  
"Oh, my mum and dad are sick," Robin said. "My Uncle Ron brought me here instead." She motioned towards a tall, red haired man at the corner of the station.  
  
"He looks nice," Joe said, pushing his glasses up his nose and running his hand through his brown hair. "Oh, when will this train hurry up?!"  
  
"Don't mind Joe, he hates waiting," Jo said, yawning. "I'm Jo, by the way. And this is my brother, Joe,"  
  
Robin looked confused. Jo laughed.  
  
"Don't mind Jo, either," Joe put in. "She lives to confuse people. Call her Joanne,"  
  
"You will not!" Jo said. "If you do, I'll call you Joseph,"  
  
Robin giggled.  
  
Someone knocked on the compartment door. Robin answered it. A second year boy with rough looking, black hair walked in. "Can I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Jo said. The train started moving, pulling out of the station.  
  
Joe moved over to give the newcomer room. "I'm Joe,"  
  
"Josh Channler," the boy said. "You're first years, right? What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," Jo said at once.  
  
"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Joe said. "Mum was a Ravenclaw, remember Jo?"  
  
"No clue," Robin said.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin," Josh said. "No sneering, either!"  
  
"Why would I sneer?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, a lot of people think Slytherin is full of snobby bullies," Josh said, shrugging.  
  
And the Hogwarts express moved on.  
  
  
***  
  
"First years! This way!" Joe, Jo, and Robin hurried off towards the huge figure with all the other new students.   
  
"Hope you get in Gryffindor!" Josh called. "See you later!"  
  
"See ya, Josh!" Robin called.  
  
Joe made his way through a twisted, moonlight path. Suddenly he was very grateful he wasn't a werewolf. His father had made sure of that, to the point of locking Jo and him in the attic every full moon.  
  
"Look!" Jo grabbed his arm suddenly, pointing off in the distance. A castle, a huge, towering, castle was waiting silently for them. The lake in front of the castle glimmered with light.  
  
Joe Lupin stopped suddenly. This was it. This was Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid, the giant, lead them over the calm waters of the lake on boats. Jo closed her eyes shut tight the entire trip. She was scared to death of water, ever since she almost drowned five years ago.  
  
The doors of the castle opened suddenly, just as the rest of the first years were gathered on the front steps. The witch standing there was rather old, with her graying black hair tied into a crisp bun. "If you'll come this way," she said sternly.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Jo whispered to Robin. "You know she taught my dad transformation? She's been here forever!"  
  
"And still head of the Gryffindor house," Joe said. "As our good friend Ms. Field is so fond of saying, some things never change."  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall held out the list in front of her, calling out names. Jo rubbed her hands together franticly.  
  
"Jo, calm down," Joe whispered.  
  
"Lupin, Joanne!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Jo walked towards the ragged old sorting hat and lifted it over her head.  
  
After a minute or so, the hat screamed, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Joe applauded with the rest. Jo blinked in surprise, but went to join the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Lupin, Joe!"  
  
Joe took a deep breath and walked forward towards the sorting hat, his goal, his dream, his destiny. Slowly he lifted it over his head and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Comment: Ok... how did I do? If you liked my story at all, please review it! If you hated it... well, then... review it anyway! I really want reviews this time...  



End file.
